Mas raros de lo normal
by Deuteros
Summary: Lo que puede pasar en un rato tonto en el verano previo a la llegada de Harry, ¿realmente interesara una pelea que se base en Quidditch y Perfumes? por que parece que a Bill si que le intereso


**Más**** raros de lo normal.**

El verano había llegado y con el, el caos total, la boda que se celebraría en unas semanas tenía a todos de lo más ocupados, sin embargo aun con esa preocupación Bill Weasley y Fleur se tomaban un descanso de todas las labores que Molly les había impuesto.

Hermione Granger, la amiga de su hermano menor Ron había llegado apenas hacia un par de días, y ninguno de los miembros del Clan Weasley pudo dejar de notar que había un gran cambio en la relación de ambos "amigos".

-No los he escuchado pelear ni una sola vez- dijo Bill causando la risa de Fleur.

-Tu hegmano tenia que madugag algún día- respondió ella.

Eso era mas que cierto, Bill desde hacia años se había dado cuenta que esa relación de amistad terminaría convirtiéndose en algo muy distinto, sin embargo el invierno anterior algo demasiado grave había pasado entre su hermano y su amiga para que esta no fuera a visitarlos, los gemelos no sabían nada y Ginny no había querido contar nada, pero era mas que obvio que la parejita estaba peleada, bastaba ver el mal humor de su pequeño hermano que parecía querer maldecir a quien le dirigiera la mirada por mas de 10 segundos.

-Ya ega hoga de que se amistagan de nuevo- dijo la francesa con una risita.

-De hecho amor, ya es hora para que den el siguiente paso, es obvio que los cabezotas sienten mucho mas que solo amistad- dijo Bill.

Justo en ese momento Hermione y Ron salían al jardín, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Bill y Fleur, por que este había lanzado un hechizo para que su madre no los viera en caso de que saliera, pero ellos si se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los recién llegados.

La castaña y el pelirrojo se sentaron cerca, Bill saco algo de su bolsillo que comenzó a alargarse hasta quedar cerca de donde estaba sentada Hermione, mientras que el otro extremo se lo colocaba en la oreja ante la escrutadora mirada de Fleur que solo movía negativamente la cabeza.

-Tu madre me ha pedido que comience a planear la decoración para el cumpleaños de Harry- decía algo preocupada la castaña.

-Lo harás bien, no deberías de preocuparte- dijo Ron.

-Pero es que…nunca he hecho algo así- dijo ella.

-Tienes buen gusto, apuesto que lo harás bien- respondió el pelirrojo.

-¿Crees que tengo buen gusto?- pregunto ella.

-Salvo en quidditch- dijo Ron intentando disfrazar su enfado.

Bill y Fleur no pudieron evitar soltar una risita por lo bajo, ya que era mas que obvio que Ron no se refería al deporte, sino a una persona en especial.

-Apoyo a los mismos equipos que tu- dijo la castaña sorprendida.

Ron muy tarde se dio cuenta de que para variar había abierto de más su enorme boca y ahora tenía que pensar en un tema nuevo para que la castaña no entendiera el reproche escondido de ese comentario.

-Apoyo a Gryffindor cuando estamos en el colegio y a los Chudley Cannons en la liga Británica y a…..- decía la castaña.

Maldición, ya se dio cuenta pensó el pelirrojo.

Hermione miro a Ron, no estaba molesta, mas bien lucia un poco nerviosa, pero aun así hizo lo que deseaba hacer desde hacia mucho.

-¿Por qué lo odias?-

-Si no aprovecha esta oportunidad le desapareceré la boca- decía Bill quien lucia muy divertido de ver el aprieto en que su hermano se había metido.

-No es que lo odie- dijo Ron, quien ni siquiera intento esconder el hecho de que sabia perfectamente a quien se refería su amiga –solo es que creo que es un tipo odioso y fastidioso y feo y…. y pervertido-

Hermione no tardo en reconocer la mirada de Ron, era la misma que le dirigió cuando le dijo durante el baile de navidad que confraternizaba con el enemigo.

-Teníamos el mismo gusto antes- dijo ella

-Ella tiene un buen punto- dijo Bill riendo por lo bajo ganándose un codazo de su novia.

-Si, antes tenía mal gusto también, pero ya no- dijo Ron algo enfurruñado.

-Y tienes mal gusto para los perfumes- dijo la castaña.

-¿Qué?-

-El que usas huele a Lavanda- dijo ella sin siquiera mirar a Ron.

-Yo no lo elegí, fue el tonto de Bill que me lo dio por mi cumpleaños- se defendió el pelirrojo

-Huele mal- dijo la castaña

-Yo no tengo la culpa que apeste- dijo Ron quien milagrosamente parecía haber notado la intención de Hermione, ella no hablaba del perfume sino de alguien con un nombre muy parecido.

-Pero si por elegirlo- dijo ella.

-Yo no lo elegí- dijo el –llego solo-

La castaña miro a Ron evaluando su respuesta, Ron tenia algo de razón, después de todo la chica fue la que lo beso a el.

-Pero si por no rechazarlo- dijo Hermione evitando mirar a Ron.

-Parece que esta vez mi hermano no tiene escapatoria- dijo Bill muy sonriente.

-Nos entegagemos pog que peleagon- dijo Fleur.

-Estaba enojado por cosas del quidditch- respondió Ron quien también evitaba ver a Hermione.

-No había nada de malo con el quidditch, ya no te habías enojado conmigo por eso- dijo ella.

-Ahí viene lo bueno- dijo Fleur que ahora estaba bastante interesada en saber el por que del distanciamiento de los cabezotas.

-Antes no sabía lo que Ginny me grito-

-Sabia que Ginny tenia algo que ver- dijo Bill por lo bajo.

Hermione sintió como su cuerpo se ponía frío, no podía ser verdad, su mejor amiga, su casi hermana no podía haberle hecho eso, se suponía que era un secreto y nadie, menos Ron podía saberlo.

-¿Te lo dijo?- pregunto la castaña.

-Me lo grito…junto con otras muchas cosas- dijo Ron en voz baja como si no deseara acordarse de ese instante.

-No quería que lo supieras- dijo la castaña algo cabizbaja.

-Yo…sentí que me habías engañado….por que siempre me…nos contabas todo- dijo Ron.

-Eso fue un error…algo que no debió pasar- dijo ella

-Lo del perfume fue lo mismo- dijo Ron mirando por primera vez a los ojos de Hermione.

Ambos sin decir más explicaciones se habían dado cuenta de que lo que afirmaban era cierto.

-Maldición, ¿es que no pueden decir nada claro?- dijo Bill.

Hermione y Ron rápidamente cambiaron de tema y comenzaron a planear lo que harían para el cumpleaños de Harry, parecía que esa platica no había sido importante, como si de verdad hubieran hablado solo de quidditch y perfumes, pero dentro de si sabían que esa había sido una platica importante.

Al día siguiente Ginny no pudo hacer nada, pues sorpresivamente sus pies estaban hinchados y la pobre apenas y podía caminar, en la madriguera solo cuatro personas sabían la verdad, Hermione no era una bruja con la que hay que meterse, y menos si eso involucra a un pelirrojo obtuso y atolondrado, malos gustos de quidditch y malas fragancias de perfume, Bill y Fleur solo reían al ver a Ginny sentada en un sofá esperando que sus pies volvieran a la normalidad, mientras los cabezotas jugaban una partida de ajedrez.

-Son divegtidogs- decía Fleur mientras miraba a Ron comerse una pieza de Hermione.

-Si- dijo Bill mirándolos –y ahora están más raros de lo normal-


End file.
